gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Shack/Gallery
Exterior Overall mystery hack.png S1e10 mystery shack from above.png|from above. S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e2_mystery_shack_opening.png S1e12 Mystery Shack Summerween.jpg|The Mystery Shack in Summerween. S1e9 past mystery shack.png|Decades ago... S1e11 too big.png S1e9 Christmas in Gravity Falls...not really.gif S1e1 mystery shack in the woods.png S1e4 the mystery shack.png Mystery Shack.jpeg Roof S1e5 rooftop acess.png|rooftop acess from the gift shop. s1e7 hangout over side door.png s1e3 forshadowing wendys hangout spot.png s1e3 roof dawn.png s1e5 wendy hang1.png s1e5 wendy hang 3.png s1e5 wendy hang 2.png Exits Gift Shop Door S1e11 giftshop entry.png|Gift Shop entrance. S1e2 gift shop and porch.png|Gift shop and porch. Back Porch S1e4 back porch.png|Back porch and exit. S1e12 teepeed.png Side Door S1e7 mystery shack.png|side entrance. S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png|Side entrance leading to floor room. S1e7 hangout over side door.png Interior First Floor Gift Shop Gf2.jpg Gf4.jpg Gf5.jpg S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png|Visible exits from left to right: vending machine, door to living room, ladder to roof, and doorway to museum. S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png|Rooftop access. s1e11 employee only door.png|Employees Only door to living room. S1e1 secret door.png|??? S1e1 Stan Pines; Man of Mystery.gif Living Room S1e6 living room.png S1e12 living.png S1e10 corner.png S1e12 living 2.png|from the gift shop to living room. S1e4 overhead living room.png|slight overhead. s1e3 living room overhead tiny.png|semi extreme overhead. S1e10 poker game.png Staircase Entryway S1 e4 stuffed dodo by door.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png|Doorway to living room. S1e12 stairway.png|Dodo, and door leading to hallway. S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png|Porch entrance (on the right) and the kitchen entrance (behind Grenda). s1e12 stairwaysummerween.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png Kitchen s1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png s1e2 kitchen.png s1e11 kitchen stan.png s1e12 kitchen entry.png|Entryway from the staircase to the kitchen. s1e12 kitchen window 1.png|kitchen window depicted unusally small here. s1e12 kitchen window2.png|kitchen window from outside. Hallway S1e7 bathroom hallway2.png S1e7 bathroom hallway.png|Bathroom in hallway. Bathroom S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e12 bath.png S1e12 stan flash bathroom.png Storage room S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png|Door to storage room. s1e3 storage.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png Parlor s1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1w3 know any.png S1e3 police car.png Floor room S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Visible are, on the left, the steps leading to the hallway, and the side entrance. S1e7_copier_store.png S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png|A fireplace. S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png|Door possibly leading to Gift Shop. S1e7 wendy dancing.png|The side door and window. S1e11 floorroom.png|converted into a Hall of Mirrors. Attic Attic Floor Vlcsnap-2012-10-08-09h24m04s34.png s1e3 out the attic window.png s1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png s1e1 attic floor1.png s1e1 attic floor2.png Mabel and Dipper's Bedroom s1e1 bedroom during day.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e7 bedroom.png|semi overhead view of the bedroom. s1e11 bedroom back.png|Otherside of room. s1e11 bedroom closet2.png|second closet. s1e11 bedroom shelf.png|bedroom shelves. S1e7 closet1 noo.png|first closet. S1e7 closet1.png|first closet in aclove. s1e14 dippers side.png s1e14 Mabels side.png Basement S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 soos playing2.png Unknown Locations Stan's Office S1E13 Stan's Office.png s1e7 office overhead.png s1e7 desk window and copier.png Stan's Bedroom S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 side table closer.png s1e7 stan bedroom.png Miscellaneous Mystery Shack Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Mystery Shack. Category:Places galleries